The development of least invasive as possible surgical techniques is a current need in regenerative medicine in order to reduce morbidity and hospitalization length of stay. In this connection, the development of new injectable matrixes is needed. These matrixes should be able to harden once implanted, to acquire the desired form and should present mechanical properties close to those of the tissue to be fixed.
Hydrogels are used in many fields, namely as tissue substitute, for example bone substitute, or for ophthalmologic surgery. The development of hydrogels presenting interesting properties in term of injectability, self-hardening and stability is therefore needed.
In this connection, Bourges et al. (Advances in Colloid and Interface Science 99, 215-228, 2002) describe the preparation of a hydrogel made from silylated hydro soluble cellulose ether (HPMC). More precisely, silylated HPMC was synthesized by reaction of HPMC with 3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane (GPTMS). A hydrogel was then prepared by introducing the silylated HPMC in a basic medium, followed by a neutralisation. However, this method is a three-step procedure (premix of HPMC and NaOH, reaction with GPTMS and quench of the reaction with acetic acid) and requires a high reaction temperature (80-100° C.).
However, cells do not adhere well to hydrogel based on silylated HPMC. Said hydrogel is therefore not suited for cells requiring adhesion for their growth. The development of new hydrogels that can be used for all kind of cells is therefore needed, in particular hydrogels based on a biomolecule different from HPMC. However, most biomolecule are temperature-sensitive, and would be destroyed or denatured by using the process based on GPTMS described above, which requires high reaction temperature. The development of other silylated biomolecule allowing the production of hydrogels is therefore required.